


Ready Aim Fire

by MoonStarDutchess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, Complete, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riza is practicing at the range, Roy goads her into making a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Aim Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction.

In the evenings, the shooting range was the perfect place for Riza Hawkeye to go if she wanted to unwind from the stresses of the day. She didn’t know if it was the atmosphere itself, or the shooting that alleviated her, but it didn’t much matter as long as the effect in the end relaxed her. Jacob, the caretaker of the range, always let Riza come here when it was empty, and she would lock up for him.

This place practically emitted comfortable solitude for her.

But she wasn’t flying solo tonight. She figured when Roy came with her, he would just sit and watch her or get in some well-needed practice himself. She should’ve expected he’d end up doing something else.

“Roy, I’m trying to shoot,” she said then shivered when he trailed his lips along the back of her neck.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“I can’t do that if you’re clinging to me,” she said. She pushed back a grin when he squeezed her tighter. “It’s not safe."

“I feel perfectly secure.” He kissed her cheek and laughed.

“Well I’m glad for that, but—” Riza placed her gun down, pulled away from him, and turned, “—I need to practice.”

He grabbed her waist and pressed her body against his. “Why practice? You have a perfect shot.”

She bit the inside of her lip. It wasn’t perfect because she missed Scar, and now he was still out there just waiting for a time to strike not only Roy, but also anyone who went against his radical beliefs. She wouldn’t fail Roy next time.

“There’s no such thing as a perfect shot."

Roy’s hands drifted under her shirt, his fingers skimming along her flesh, making her skin prickle. She withheld a small laugh when his fingers hit her waist. She grabbed his wrists but didn’t move his arms. “What if someone comes in,” she said. “Do you want to get caught in this position?”

“This position isn’t a big deal.” He leaned closer until his lips were so close that they brushed hers when he spoke. “Hopefully, we’ll be in a more interesting one in a few minutes.”

She slithered her hands up his chest, his uniform jacket having been discarded when they first entered the range, until her hands gripped his shoulders. When he straightened, she took a step closer, holding back laughter at the way his eyes widened. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “You really want a more interesting position?” He opened his mouth wider as if he was going to say something, but instead he released a noise of affirmation.

She slid one hand down to rest on his belt buckle. Her fingers worked to loosen it. His breath sped up and his fingers on her waist pressed tighter. The click of the belt made a small echo when it unclasped she pressed herself closer and brushed her lips against his in a small kiss. “I’ll give you an interesting position,” she said, then pulled away from him and went back over to her gun. She looked over her shoulder. "When we get back to your place. Now, let me practice.”

He smirked at her as he buckled his belt. “Tease.” He walked over to stand beside her and picked up the binoculars on the table. She picked up the rifle next to the table, released the safety, aimed, and then fired. He looked out in the distance for a few seconds then lowered the field glasses. “That’s a perfect shot. Now, let’s go home.”

She took the glasses from him with one hand and looked out at the target. “It’s off-center.”

“It isn’t.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “You just want to get laid.”

“Of course I want to get laid, but that—” he pointed out at the target, “—is not off center. It’s as perfect as it’s ever going to get.” He frowned. “Though, I am disappointed that my affections didn’t distract your mind in the slightest.”

He was wrong about that, but she wouldn’t let him know it. “There aren’t many things that can distract me, and especially not if they happen before I shoot.” She placed her rifle down on the table in front of her, reloaded her pistol and was about to holster it when Roy’s next words stopped her.

“I bet you I can make you miss the target completely,” he said.

“Of course you could. All you’d have to do is push me.”

He put his hands in his pockets. “I mean without laying a single finger on you to do it.”

Riza shook her head. “I admit that you might be able to get me to miss a critical area, but not an entire target.”

“Wanna bet?”

She raised an eyebrow and sat her gun on the table instead of in her holster. She folded her arms across her chest. Most bets never intrigued her, but this wager captured her interest. Roy always made bets with her, but she’d only accepted a few that he proposed.

“I’m listening,” she said.

“I’ll distract you and make you miss the entire target. I’ll give you six shots.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“For an entire month, I’ll do my paperwork without complaint, get it done ahead of deadlines, and never come to bother you here again unless it’s an emergency.”

She was about to tell him that he didn’t necessarily bother her, and she quite liked being around him here, even when he was so touchy, but something else caught her attention. “I know what you consider an emergency, Roy, and—”

“I mean something you’d deem as an emergency.”

 _This is growing more appealing with each statement._ “And what if you win?” she asked even though she knew what he wanted. He always wanted the same thing whenever they made their few and far between bets.

"Sex every night for a month."

She looked askance. "You think you can handle every night?" Even though he had the libido of a horny teenager and a mind dirtier than one, she doubted he could take every single night. She enjoyed sex just as much as he did, but there was no way she could handle it that often.

"You have a point. Five days a week?"

"Four," she said. Their average was three.

"Deal."

She walked closer to the table and Roy approached. She looked over her shoulder. "Remember, no touching."

"Right." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, start. Remember, you have six shots."

She fired her first shot without Roy taking any actions toward distracting her. She fired three more, also with Roy staying quiet and still.

"You know I love you don't you?" he said after the fifth shot was fired.

"Yes, of course, but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss just so you can get your way."

"I would never dream of asking you to do that." She looked back at him only to see him smiling politely as if merely a spectator.

She knew his actions would be on her last shot and prepared. Her gun was poised, aimed at the target. She applied pressure on the trigger.

"Will you marry me?"

She pulled the trigger . . .

Roy won the bet.       

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have the time. <3


End file.
